


One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jack, Fan Jack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Mark, Youtuber Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random One-Shots that I spontaneously write and have no idea what to do with.<br/>If you would like me to continue one of the One-Shots then tell me in the comments down below.<br/>I take suggestions and I write daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 A short Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue one of the One-Shots then tell me in the comments down below.  
> I take suggestions and I write daily.  
> SHITTY FIRST ONE SHOT

¨You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me!¨

Jack groaned in anger and stomped his foot hard on the ground.

¨Why'd he have to get such a fucking big ass tree!?¨

He growled as he tried reaching for the top of the tree. The Christmas tree Mark had picked out was nearly 7 feet tall. It was no problem for Mark to reach the top. The tree was only three inches taller than him. The same can't be said for his 5´6 boyfriend. Yea Jack knew he was short but he was proud of his status especially around Mark. He loved Mark´s height, although at this moment he hated his own. He reached for the tip of the tree again but missed again. He tried multiple times and he missed every single time.

¨This is bullshit! I´m done dealing with this damn tree.¨

He yelled aloud. The words slightly echoed in the empty house. Mark and him may have gone a little overboard on the house, they had two unnecessary bedrooms and one useless bathroom, but they didn´t care. They liked the house and they liked the area. Finding a house this big in LA is practically impossible. This would be their first Christmas in this house and their first Christmas as a married couple. Jack began to twist and turn the gold band on his left hand. It helps him calm down when he´s upset. Mark had proposed after three years of dating and they had the wedding on their fifth anniversary. They lived in Ireland for their engagement year but decided to move back out to the States after the wedding. They both love Christmas and they decided to have a private Christmas this year which is reason one why Jack's trying to set up the damn tree by himself. Reason two just walked through the door.

¨I know I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry.¨

Mark immediately started stuttering as he walked through the door. He removed his cap and he began to remove his tie. Jack walked over to him and crossed his arms in front of him.

¨Where have you been?¨

He asked slightly pissed off that Mark had been home later than usual. 

¨I had some paperwork that Chief wanted me to fill out.¨ He explained as he struggled with his tie.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to him and undid his tie without difficulty. Mark chuckled nervously as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt.¨I guess you're better at taking off my clothes then I am.¨

Jack scoffed and slight smacked Mark´s chest. ¨No jokes right now Fishbach. I'm still mad that you were late.¨ 

Mark looked down at him with slight puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. Jack sighed.

¨But I'm glad you're safe.¨ Jack said ask he leaned up to peck Mark on the lips.

¨ _But_ ¨ Jack continued when he pulled away ¨You're still in trouble.¨

Mark gave a confused look.

¨...For?¨

He asked. Jack simply pointed in the direction of their massive tree. Mark walked closer to it to see that only half of the tree was decorated,  _Not on purpose_. Jack stood in front of the tree and crossed his arms.

¨Noticed anything Marky?¨ He asked.

Mark scanned the tree and Jack from bottom to top. He noticed that the undecorated part of the tree was well above Jack's head. He started to chuckle when he realized.

¨You think this is hilarious huh?¨ Jack says, voice thick with Irish heritage. Mark began to laugh a little harder. 

¨Well babe, considering you're two feet shorter then a tree is kinda funny.¨

Mark told him as he neared Jack. He engulfed Jack in a bear hug which he knew made jack feel smaller. 

¨Itś not funny you doof. I tried to get the damn star on and I can't fucking reach and you know I'm too fucking stubborn to get a chair or something.¨ Jack muffled in Mark´s chest. He lifted his to look at his monster of a husband.

¨I find your size cute. No adorable even.¨ Mark complimented him. Jack groaned and dug his face deeper in Mark's chest.

¨Can you just put up the damn baubles that I can' reach?¨ The question came out muffled but Mark still nodded in confirmation.

Mark set up the remainder of the tree with no problems. Jack simple handed him the baubles and directed him where they should go. They loved the finished product. Metallic green baubles and shiny red baubles twirled and shined with the white fairy lights. All that was missing was the star and Mark had an idea. Jack was so upset that he couldn't reach the higher part of the tree. As Mark get the sliver glittery star, he admires Jack admiring their masterpiece. His hands are on his hips and Mark slowly sneaks up behind him with the star in his mouth.

Jack shirked as Mark grabs his waist and lifts him up and over his head and on his shoulders. Mark grabs the star from his mouth and grips Jack's legs tightly. Jack's hand grip Mark's hair. 

 _¨MARK!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!??¨ Jack asked half laughing his ass off half fearing for his life. It was a long way down.

¨Here. Now you can reach it.¨

¨Are you sure about this? You aren't going to drop me right?¨ 

¨Just but it on you doof.¨

Mark walked careful to the tree. Jack leans out carefully and places the star on the tallest branch of the 7 foot tree. He screamed in glee as if he was on a coaster.

¨I FUCKING DID IT! _LIKE A BOSS_!¨ 

He leaned down to kiss Mark. This Christmas is going to be great.


	2. Your biggest fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to continue one of the One-Shots then tell me in the comments down below.  
> I take suggestions and I write daily

_I'm here. I'm actually here._

Jack thought to himself. This was his first time at Vidcon and heś so excited that his favorite youtuber of all time was having a meet and greet. Mark was the reason why he's here. He´s been watching Mark´s videos since he found out about youtube. He´s basically in love with Mark. No, He  _is_ in love with Mark and he´s not the only one. The line started to move and he got closer and closer to his idol. He gripped the handmade bracelet tighter, the bracelets twin is tied around his own wrist. He made one for Mark and himself so they could have matching bracelets, which sounds creepy if said out loud. He examined the braided nylon bracelet. Green, red and black nylon weaved together with such precision that Jack was afraid to even give it to Mark if he wouldn't wear it.  They took him all night to make.

¨HELLO!? Can you move already?!¨ Said a very annoyed voice.

Jack looked up and realized that there was a huge gap in the line. He bowed his head and turned red as he approached the rest of the line. He didn't realize he was zoned out for that long. He needed to pay more attention if he didn't want to miss Mark.  He took deep breaths to calm himself then it was his turn.

He approached the table with a few girls behind him. He didn't realize that there was other youtubers. His first stop was Bob. He wasn't that excited to see him but he still appreciated meeting him. He walked up to Bob after he signed some girls poster.

¨Hi there.¨ Bob greeted him.

¨Hi Bob. It's great to meet you but I uh...¨ Jack began but trailed off

Bob gave him a strange look.

¨I´m guessing you were here for someone else huh?¨ He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack nodded and scratched the back of his head. 

¨Look It's not that I didn't want to meet you. I just thought this meet and greet was only for Mark. I'm really glad I met you tho.¨ Jack explained. Bob chuckled at the Irishman.

¨Look..uh?¨

¨Oh Jack.¨ 

¨Jack. Look Jack I'm not offended. Don't worry about it. I actually think I can help you out a bit.¨

¨How?¨

¨Do you have a youtube channel?¨

¨Yea.¨

¨Here write it down and come to the panel at 3 and you'll see.¨

Jack wrote down his channel´s name on the slip of paper and he could barley give it to Bob before he was pushed forward and fell. Fell directly in front of Mark.

¨Are you ok there? You aren't hurt are you?¨

He knew that voice so well. There was no mistake. It was Mark. Jack immediately stood straight up and almost head butted Mark who was leaning over the table. Mark backed away in surprise but chuckled at the man. He was kinda cute. Mark always thought someone who was a little bit clumsy was cute.

¨M-Mark...uh y-yea I´m fine.¨

Mark chuckled at him. He was nervous. Most fans were but he found his nervousness adorable.

¨Well if you´re sure.¨

¨Yea I am.¨

¨Alright then. I´ḿ Mark but I guess you knew that already.¨ 

Jack had a mini heart attack when he shook Mark's hand. His hands were so small compared to his.

¨I'm Jack.¨ He managed to get out calmly.

¨You have an accent. Thatś adorable.¨ 

Jack wanted to literally die at that moment but he just took a deep breath and replied.

¨Yea I'm originally from Ireland. I moved down here a couple of years ago for schooling.¨ Jack explained, hopefully as calmly as he thought he sounded.

¨Schooling? Like High school?¨ Mark asked. He hoped that Jack wasn't  _THAT_ young.

¨Huh oh no. I'm in college. Graduating in a few months actually.¨ 

¨Oh ok good.¨ Mark said with a smile. His eyes finally noticed the bracelet on Jack's wrist.

¨Where'd you get the bracelet? I like it. I want one.¨

¨Uh oh I made it and I  uh actually made one for you if you don't think that's weird.¨

Mark smiled as he took the bracelet.

¨Not at all. A little help?¨ He asked Jack with his wrist out.

Jack just nodded and clipped the bracelet around his wrist.

¨It´s amazing. Thank you Jack. Hopefully we´ll see each other again but I unfortunately have other people who want to meet me but if you see meat all, don´t be a stranger ok?¨

¨R-Really? Well t-thank you Mark. I´ll see you again hopefully. It was great meeting you.¨

They smiled at each other and another voice intervened.

¨I ship it.¨ Said Wade from the side

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good thing I got here early._ Jack thought. He was practically at the front door of the auditorium. He´s been waiting here since he left the meet and greet with Mark. He also managed to meet Felix and Wade. He wanted to see Mark again and he wanted to know how Bob would help. It´s almost three and their were a massive amount of people in line. Jack had about 15 in front of him and hundreds behind him. Before he knew it the doors opened and everyone rushed in to get the closest seats. Jack chose a seat nearest to the walkway. He wasn't directly in front but he was close enough. Once everyone was seated, they walked out.

It´s about half way through the panel when Felix announced a game.

¨So to appreciate all of you that are here. We're going to invite a few of you on stage for a game of Truth or Dare. We each picked one subscriber who is here in the audience.¨

_Holy.Shit._ Jack thought. _Could this be what Bob was talking about?_

It was Bob's turn to speak.

¨Of course we made it a little difficult. We each chose a subscriber from someone else´s channel. Felix chose for Wade. Wade chose for me. I chose for Mark and Mark chose for Felix.¨

_Bob chose for Mark. Bob chose me._

Mark began to announce the names.

¨Kittyplayz- Madi Smith. Come on up Madi.¨ A girl with bright blue hair stood up and she walked up to the panel.

¨Mlpbro101-Jon Gomez. There you are. Come join the party Jon.¨ A man that looks in his mid thirties walked up

¨Gamergirlz- Sara and Kara Jackson. Are you here girls?¨ Two twin girls walked up to the stage. They were dressed exactly the same in Brofist shirts.

¨And finally Jacksepticeye?- Sean McLoughlin¨ Mark said looking up in confusion. ¨Is Sean here?¨ He asked.

_Holy! SHIT! BALLS!_

Jack slowly stood up and everyone clapped for him as he slowly walked up. Mark looked at him with confusion and then he smiled. It was Jack. The Irishmen.

¨Don't be shy Jack.¨

 Mark grabbed his hand and helped him up the stairs. He clipped a mini microphone to his shirt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¨Alright there.¨ Jon practically spit out on stage. He was dared to like Wade foot.

¨Alright Kara, Your turn.¨ Bob told her. She nodded.

¨Alright Mark Truth or Dare?¨ She asked.

Mark groaned. ¨When are you gonna learn? DARE duh.¨ 

Kara giggled and she looked at Jack for a brief moment but her eyes focused on his bracelet. Then on Markś matching one. No one had noticed before and if they id they didn´t mention it.

¨I got it. Mark I dare you to kiss Sean.¨

The audience gasps and so did Jack. He swallowed hard. The panel went crazy with immediate ´Do it. Do it. Do it´s.

Mark turned to Jack and smiled. 

¨Come here.¨ 

Mark grabbed Jack´s waist and pulled him close. The audience went crazy and so did the panel. Jack was sure his face was red. Mark smirked at him and suddenly Jack was dipped. Markś grip was tight and he was stronger so he wasn't scared about being dropped. He was terrified when he felt Mark´s lips on his own. He tensed up for a second before giving in and kissing him back. He wasn't sure how far he was supposed to go but he said _fuck it_ and wrapped his arms around Mark´s neck, kissing him deeper.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Some people were shouting ´Septiplier´ which must be their channel names combined. Jack was only focus on Mark. It ended to quickly for Jack´s liking. He was breathless. He was staring into chocolate brown eyes. Thier owner also breathless. 

¨Wow.¨ Mark said breathless as he pulled Jack up right.

Jack's knees were weak and he fell forward into Mark's chest. They locked eyes and Mark´s eyes flickered to Jack's lips again. Jack subconsciously bite his lip. That´s all it took to get Mark to kiss him again. They crowd went even more wild.

¨Alright alright love birds, we have the rest of the panel to finish.¨ Felix interjected.

They pulled away and looked at the rest of the panel. Jack turned red and Mark reassured him with a kiss to his forehead. Mark´s arm never left Jack´s waist for the rest of the panel unless it was to do a dare. Jack was in ecstasy wen they announced the end of the panel. Mark pulled him aside as everyone began to leave.

¨I don´t know how you did it.¨

 ¨What do you mean Mark?¨

¨You have know idea what you just did to me.¨

Mark leaned his forehead against Jack´s who smiled.

¨I think I do.¨

¨How?¨

¨Cause you do the same to me.¨

Mark kissed him again never getting enough of the Irishman.

Jack left that day with a date the next day and a matching bracelet with his favorite youtuber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to continue one of the One-Shots then tell me in the comments down below.  
> I take suggestions and I write daily

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to continue one of the One-Shots then tell me in the comments down below.  
> I take suggestions and I write daily.


End file.
